Let's Get Naked
by lovely.lanterns
Summary: Bar Night's the time to get frisky. Ino/OC. YURI, AU, PWP. Request fic for Hikari Glaceon Hime. Unfinished, as of yet. #5.


**Let's Get Naked  
**Bar Night's the time to get frisky.

O.O  
PAIRING: Ino x OC  
OC: Hikari Aino, Ino's BFF.

_for Hikari Glaceon Hime_

O.O

Ino.

It was a Friday night, which meant it was Bar Night. After a hard week at work with seemingly endless missions, Ino was looking forward to see the girls. The Hokage had needed to see her earlier for something which meant she was running a bit late, but she didn't mind. Arriving late meant that the others would've already loosened up with a few drinks, which was fine by her: it didn't take much for her to have a good time.

The bar was in one of the seedier parts of Konoha, and its open walls and gaudy neon lights were enough to make sure parents didn't let their kiddies run loose. When she arrived, the girls were huddled together in a cramped booth; the combination of seeing their low-cut tops and watching beads of sweat trickle down their long, toned legs was enough to send something tingling down there. Ino loved the boys, but there was no denying the appeals of the fairer sex, and the wonderful things one could do with them. . . Especially the new girl. _Hikari Aino_. If there was anything she wanted more at the moment, it was to get into Hikari Aino's tiny denim shorts.

She could picture it clearly: her and Hikari against the wall, in the bathhouse, on the roof, on the bed... The thought had her breasts aching and her heart beating wildly. A little too wildly. Before she entered, she smoothed her hair down, hitched her top down a bit and pouted her lips. _Perfect_. She strode in, ignored the appreciative glances of the other bar-goers, and walked up to the table.

"Now how are my girlies doing tonight?" she asked, hands at hips. The others turned toward her and cheered.

"Ino!" they cried. Sakura grabbed onto her - she always was an affectionate drunk. "How are you, Sakura?" she asked, rolling her eyes a little.

"I'm alright, you saucy minx," replied Sakura, giving the blonde-haired girl a casual peck on the lips. "The gals and I were just introducing gorgeous Hikari here to Bar Night." As she said this, the pink-haired girl pulled Hikari closer, which gave Ino a better chance to survey her. Hikari was a cute girl with dark hair and an attractive smile. However, with her incredibly tight blue tank-top on, it wasn't really her smile that caught Ino's attention.

"Hi, Ino," said Hikari, shyly. "Hinata, Tenten and Sakura were just telling me about Bar Night and the other group activities you guys do."

"Did they tell you about Sleepover Night?" she asked flirtatiously, before pointedly biting her lip. Not breaking her gaze with Hikari, Ino slid into the booth next to Hinata, who was busy whispering something into Tenten's ear. And judging by the soft moan the bun-haired girl gave in response, it wasn't something entirely innocent. With the other two occupied, Sakura went off to play pool with a gentleman admirer.

That left Ino and Hikari to themselves, and Ino was determined to take advantage of the situation. She was determined to get Hikari the way she wanted her, and what she wanted, she got. They didn't call her the Princess for no reason.

"Sleepover night?" asked Hikari, her brow quirking.

"Sleepover night," Ino affirmed. "It's a monthly thing we gals do to release any kind of _physical_ tension we may have... We're all very comfortable with each other, you know." She shared, leaning forwards until her mouth rested near the shell of Hikari's ear.

"It's really quite fun," she whispered, and inwardly grinned when the dark-haired girl shivered. Then, with deliberate slowness, she took a hold of Hikari's drink before taking a swig. The girl watched her actions with obvious fascination.

"You don't mind, do you?" asked Ino, taking note of the girl's reaction.

"N-no, of course not," blustered Hikari, before taking a swig of the same drink. "Ah, sweet," she whispered to herself.

Ino leaned closer again. "I can think of sweeter things," she admitted. They both leaned closer across the table until they were so close their alcohol-laden breath mingled in the air before them. Their lips were just about to touch when a sharp moan reached their ears.

Tenten had Hinata in her lap with her shirt undone and her lips on her neck. The sight of them squirming together was enough to earn a shocked squeak from Hikari and for Ino to feel even more turned on.

"Is, is this sleepover night?" inquired Hikari, her voice slightly husky. There was a subtle change in the girl's posture that indicated she was also affected by the two girls' display.

Ino nodded, before asking, "You don't have a problem with it, do you?"

"Not at all," replied the dark-haired girl. "It's nice to see you guys are so... _close_." That was worthy of a snort, and the two of them giggled at the absurdity.

"So," started Ino. "How 'bout you and I go off somewhere and give these two some privacy?"

"That sounds nice," said Hikari, before putting out her hand. "Lead the way?"

O.O

Ino fumbled in her purse for her keys. Normally she was a lot smoother but she was more on the edge than she usually was tonight. Behind her, Hikari giggled and asked, "Having trouble finding your keys?" just as the blonde felt the distinct furriness of her kitty keyring.

"Found it!" she exclaimed, before hurriedly unlocking the door. She ushered Hikari inside and was about to offer her friend a drink, when the brunette pounced on her. They quickly tumbled to the floor, and Hikari made use of the time sucking and biting at Ino's neck.

"You have no idea how much I want this," she confided, before pulling her shirt over her head. Her mouth quickly met Ino's and the two of them moaned. Hikari, though seemingly shy, was an excellent kisser, and her little nips and tugs were enough to drive Ino half-way to her peak.

All of the tension in the bar was making for a feverish and passionate encounter, and it wasn't long before their tongues were involved.

"Stick your tongue out," whispered Hikari, her breath fanning Ino's face. The blonde readily complied; although she was usually on top, this was a welcome change and she was becoming hotter by the moment. With a look of complete satisfaction, the brunette took Ino's tongue into her mouth and started to suck on the appendage, sliding her mouth up and down to create a sensational friction.

"_Mhmm!_" moaned Ino. Boosted by the response, Hikari slipped her hand into Ino's shirt, unclasped the blonde's bra, and started to fondle a pert nipple between her thumb and index finger. That move was met with pleasure, and it wasn't long before the two were writhing against each other, ghosting the actions that were soon to take place.

Ino, for once in her life, was completely submissive and had wrapped her legs tightly around Hikari's, bucking whenever the girl hit a spot.

"This," she breathed, as Hikari moved down to suck on her breasts, "Is so good. So damn good, _oh_!"

Hikari took a tentative nip at Ino's areola, and giggled when the girl clamped her legs tighter around hers. There was a reassuring wetness against her left thigh, and when she reached down to press against it, Ino cried out.

"Someone's awfully wet..." she murmured softly, as she circled her index finger on top of Ino's latex-tight shorts. They were the only thing between her and Ino, so she was quick to remove them, and then, with a twinge of regret, her red-lace panties. There would be time for a more complete seduction later.

The blonde shivered as Hikari's mouth ventured downwards, trailing soft kisses against her skin.

It was a hot flash of lightning when Hikari's tongue was on her and then in her. When Ino wasn't crying out to satisfaction, Hikari added a finger and used her other hand to play with her clitoris. It was rather awkward at first to manage all of her movements, but eventually they started to follow a rhythm that had Ino crying out against her.

"Oh yes!" she cried, thrusting against Hikari's finger and tongue. "Oh god yes!" And with one last cry, she came - white, hot stickiness all over Hikari's face and neck. The afterwaves of her orgasm were still slamming against her lower body, but Hikari, Hikari was ready to go again. The girl was insatiable and was already frisking her large breasts against Ino's and purring like a cat in heat.

"Ino," she whined, squeezing their chests together. "Ino, I wanna try something..."

"What is it?" asked Ino. The sensation of their breasts rubbing together was already starting to turn her on again.

Hikari planted her breasts in front of her face. "Suck them for me, please?" It was with eagerness that Ino took a pert nipple into her mouth, all the while massaging the large, milky globes with her hands. She sucked on the bud until it was as hard as a pebble and then moved to focus on the other one.

She took little nips at it, kissing around the nipple until Hikari cried out. "E-enough..." she panted, her chest heaving. "That should be enough."

Then, curiously, she started to travel downwards, slinking her sweat-slick body against Ino's. It soon became apparent what she meant to do.

"Can I?" she asked, looking up at the blonde. Ino nodded wordlessly, her body quivering in anticipation.

**About to go to hospital, but decided to post what I've done so far (otherwise it'd be another few months before I posted this bad-girl). Sorry for stupid cliffhanger - will finish when less tired. This was a request fic. Feel free to request (though it may take some time for me to follow through...)!**

Cordially,  
-L.L/Scarlet.


End file.
